coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9595 (24th October 2018)
Plot Jude is proclaimed the winner and photographed with the trophy. Angie beams with pride as he makes a speech thanking her for making him the best person he can be. Mary and Roy take Angie aside and tell her the truth about Jude's paramedic course. Emma lays it on thick, pretending to Gemma that she and Chesney are loved up. Gemma makes out that she's happy not being in a relationship for the time being. Mary shares her suspicions that Jude is taking the credit for another person's heroism. Angie asks Jude outright if he saved Roy. He says he did and that Ali is a liar. His mention of Ali tells Angie all she needs to know. Geoff hears the argument and Angie shames her husband into confessing and returning the prize. Phil shows Sandra Bassett from the LEA around the holiday club and makes out it's his project, making no mention of Brian. Cathy is appalled to hear him take the credit for bringing in Greg Kennedy. Kevin arranges with Roy for Jack to find the football tickets on his plate at the cafe. Nick runs around after Leanne and is annoyed when she gives him the brush-off. She tells him he's on a hiding to nothing. Angie tells Jude they're finished. Mary sides with Angie when Jude looks to her for support. Jack is excited when Greg invites him to watch a training session with the bladerunners. Kevin grabs the football tickets before Jack sees them. Nick decamps to No.8. Gail overrules Shona and lets him in the house. Nick rejects a call on his phone from "E". Chesney believes that Gemma sees him as vanilla. Cathy warns Brian that Phil is taking him for a mug. Brian tells her that the children's happiness is reward enough. Jude leaves No.3. Mary and Angie realise George is missing. Roy stops Jude as he's about to board a tram with George. Jude tells him he doesn't understand as he's not a father. Simon asks Nick not to leave yet. Gemma takes Spike up to the flat when she sees Chesney and Emma together. Mary and Angie miss the tram and find Roy with George with no sign of Jude. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gary Windass - Mikey North *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lila Harries - Isla Nield *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Spike - Joel Morris *Camilla Seekings - Rachel Gay *Sandra Bassett - Cate Fowler *Greg Kennedy - Cassidy Little Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Leanne's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary tries to keep quiet as Jude accepts his award; and Leanne makes it clear that she and Nick will only ever be friends. Meanwhile, Chesney, Emma, Gemma and Spike have an awkward dinner together at The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,089,816 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes